


Perfect

by MakinBacon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakinBacon/pseuds/MakinBacon
Summary: Arthur Ketch is one fine man.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this absolute trash, I wrote most of it between the hours of 2am and 7am. Please ignore spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I've read through it at least 6 times and I don't think theres any, but its also 7 am, and i still havent slept.. Alright, enough rambling, on to the smUt//

“Hey luv! I’m home!” you shout as you walk through the door to the apartment you share with your handsome BMoL man. You shuffle through the living room taking off your shoes, throwing your jacket and bag on the couch. You hear a low groaning coming from the depths of your apartment. Expecting the worst, you slowly and quietly walk to your room. Before opening the door you place your ear softly to the golden-brown door listening closely for hints as to what is happening behind it. 

You hear a prolonged “fuck” and every now and then what sounded like skin touching skin, slightly violently. You slowly push the door open, hoping you won’t see another woman in your bed. You know in the back of your mind that Ketch would never do that to you. Behind all his toughness and aggression Arthur was kind and gentle, you just have to stick with him long enough for him to show it. You know he would never do that to you, but all the men you had been with before him cheated on you. As you slowly push the door open, Ketch’s exposed body crawls into view. His long muscular legs appear first. With the door opening more and more you can see more of his body. His thighs tense, his large hand around his large member, his pulsing chest, rising and falling quickly with each breath, the rest of his muscular and just-veiny enough arms rocking at a steady rhythm, his head, thrown back, eyes closed, mouth opened. His breath hitched, hips bucked as a stream of his sweetness flowed out of his penis, landing on his stomach. 

He opens his eyes and looks at you. His eyes full of lust. Before he could say anything, you had already arrived beside the bed. “Need help cleaning that up?” you asked smirking at him while scanning his body. His hand quickly moves to grab your wrist gripping it tight. He tugged you so that you would move closer to him. You took this gesture as a yes. You crawl onto the bed taking his dick into your hand. Starting to pump, you lower your head and start to lick his cum off his warm skin. He snakes his fingers into your hair causing your mouth to fully encounter his skin. 

Licking and sucking at Arthur’s skin aroused you. His fingers tugging at your hair mixed with his sweet taste caused you to moan into his body. As you finished taking in his sweet cum you threw your clothed leg over his body. Your hand trails up his body as you slowly leave a trail of kisses down his stomach and up his thick member. As you reached the head of his dick, you placed a light kiss on it causing Ketch to let out an animalistic moan. Arthur fisted your hair again as your lips enveloped his head, tongue tracing slow circles on the tip. His hips bucked as a small amount of pre-cum fell onto your tongue. Ketch pushed your head down on him and bucked into you, making you take in his whole length. Not expecting it, you gagged a little, your throat clenching around him. You drew another deep, animalistic groan from him as you circled your tongue to encase the vein on the underside of his dick, creating suction and tension. After a couple bobs of your head, a couple more seconds of tension and pressure, Ketch began to unravel beneath you. His hips began to buck uncontrollably, his fingers slipping in and out of your hair, his breath became irregular and shallow. A few more seconds of tension and pressure passed before he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Another prolonged, airy “Fuck” escaped his lips. 

“Fuck... y/n... I’m gonna..” before he could finish speaking, his back arched off the bed and he coated your tongue with his glorious taste. You took his dick in your hand and gave it a few pumps squeezing out all you could. You could feel his heart beat in his member as it throbbed. You rode out his orgasm kissing and licking the tip until he finished. 

You slowly raised yourself off of him and made your way up his body leaving delicate kisses along the way. Up his stomach, across his chest, up his neck, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his jaw, down his jawline, and placing the last one delicately on his begging lips. You pulled away, leaving the taste of himself on his lips, staring into his eyes. Arthur’s hands quickly pull your face into his, kissing you passionately. 

As the kissing becomes more and more aggressive, your breath grows shallow and the pace increases. His hand trails down your still clothed body. Ketch’s fingers slip under the edge of your shirt pushing it up your body. He breaks the kiss only long enough for the fabric to pass over your head. Returning to the passionately aggressive kiss, he throws your shirt across the room, flips you onto your back, and starts to work on getting your pants off. He slides his digits into the waistband of your shorts, being careful not to take your panties with them. You lift your hips off the bed, letting him slip your shorts off and toss them across the room with your shirt. He returns his lips to yours, teasing your inner thigh with the light touch of his fingertips. He teases you the way you teased him, with agonizingly slow kisses down your body. Starts by kissing down your jaw, gives you the delicate nibble in the sensitive location behind your jaw, kissing your neck, leaving hickeys behind. As he gets to your shoulder, he slides your bra strap down your arm, his breath ghosting and his touch lingering on you skin. He kisses and nips at your collarbones and shoulders while he slides a hand underneath you, pulling you closer to his skin. His hand slides up your back to your bra and unclips it in one smooth motion. Your bra becomes limp on your body. He guides your bra off of you and throws it with the rest of your clothing. Ketchs kisses migrate to the newly exposed skin. His soft lips take in your breast. Tongue fumbling with your hardening nub. Your head falls back, your sex begins to throb, begging for touch. Your fingers begin to slither into his hair when he stops.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk,” he waves a thick finger at you “No touching,” his velvety british accent oozes onto your skin as his eyes pierce yours. A smirk falls onto his face. He likes to control you in bed and you like it when he does. You love his soft side but it arouses you when his dominance seeps through.

“Yes sir,” you say, obediently removing your hand.

“Good girl,” he growls, starting the same sex-throbbing treatment to your other breast. After a while, he continues down your body. Between your breasts, down your stomach, to right above your panties. Skipping your dripping sex completely, he moves his kisses to your inner thighs. Your sex starts to throb more as his kisses get closer to your core. Ketchs thumb brushes over your sex through your soaked panties. Gradually applying more pressure. You arch your back as his silky words fall off his tongue.

“Wet for me baby girl?” he smirks up at you.

“ Yes sir, just for you” you respond, whining a little, craving more.

Arthurs fingers gripped your panties, pulling them off of you. As he tosses them to the pile with your other clothes his finger glides across your clit. You let out a moan, bucking your hip, silently begging for more. He uses his thumb to rub gentle slow circles over your nub. Your hand instinctively slides into his hair. He removes his thumb and his eyes pierce yours. His other hand wraps around your throat squeezing just hard enough to get his point across. Arthur places his head to the left of yours, hovering above your ear. 

Pausing between his words he growls “I said no touching, do you understand?” his lips brushed your ear, making your whole body melt underneath him. You got so lost in the feeling that you forgot to answer. His grip got tighter on your neck, “Do you understand?” his question snapped you out of your trance. 

“Yes sir,” you struggled to get out. He let go of your neck and continued where he left off. Arthurs thumb rubbed slow rough circles on your clit. His eyes fixed on yours. He moved his body and positioned himself where his head was near your core. He left small soft kisses on the inside of your thigh, slowly moving towards your sex. The rough of his beard scratched at your thigh, filling you with anticipation. Arthur finally made it to your dripping sex. He kissed your clit and looked up at you, your back arching off the bed. His tongue slowly rolled out of his mouth and made contact with your skin. You let out a deep moan, you were trying to hold yourself back from touching him. You wanted to run your hand through his soft hair as he ate you out. He set an agonizingly slow pace, teasing you to no end. You fist the sheets doing your best to obey and not touch him. His pace grows faster. “Arthur” you moan into the room. His nose kept gliding over your clit, making your stomach turn every time. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. You moan his name, but this time louder. He slides his long middle finger into you, then another, then another. He pushes them in and out of you curling them up, searching for the perfect spot. Arthur finds it quickly, making sure he hit it every time his fingers reentered you. He sucks your clit into his mouth and plays with it using his tongue. He moves his fingers faster, looking back up at you. Your head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, uncontrollably moaning, back arched off the bed, fisting the sheets. He moans into you, sending vibrations up your spine. “Fuck.. Arthur, may I?” you moaned. You were already about to cum, your walls starting to clench around his long thick fingers. 

He pulled away from you “No.” his words hard, but rather sexy. He stuck his three fingers back inside you, hard and fast. His tongue starting again at your clit. You start bucking your hips, writhing under him. He wraps his free arm under your thigh and pulls your hip down, pinning you to the bed. 

“Please sir,” you whine, moaning. “Please, please, please”

“Cum for me baby girl, now!” he demanded. His tongue dipped into you as you spilled onto him. “Mmmmm” he hummed at your taste. Arthur pulled away and wiped your still dripping sex with a finger, gathering what you spilled. He takes his finger into his mouth and sucks off your cum, savoring the taste. He moved up your body to where he was looking you in the eyes, he wrapped his hand around your neck and pulled you into a kiss, his tongue tracing their opening. You opened your mouth letting his tongue fall in. You could taste yourself on him. He was silent, eyes locked with yours in a lust filled stare, leaving delicate kisses on your lips. Arthur lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed into you, down to his hilt, without a warning, causing you to gasp and let out a deep, prolonged, begging moan. 

“Fuck”

His grip on your neck tightened and he started thrusting, every thrust filling you completely. His lips ghosting yours, growling slightly. His pace becoming relentless, Arthur slipped his free hand under your right knee pulling it around him. With this new angle his perfect dick hit your g-spot with every thrust. Your legs begin to shake, signaling that you’re getting close to your high. A smile falls onto your lips as you let out a loud moan into Arthurs mouth, him swallowing it. 

“You like that, huh? Dirty bitch” he growled into you.

You only responded by digging your heel into his ass, pushing him deeper inside you, and moaning louder. 

“What do you want huh?” 

“Fuck me harder, sir” you moaned 

His grip tightened, “Excuse me, What do you want? Don’t forget your manners, little slut.”

“Fuck me harder, sir, please” you practically yelled.

With another more aggressive animalistic moan, his thrusts became faster and harder, “Fuck y/n” he moaned filling the room. He moved his thumb to your cheek and turned your head to the side giving him access to your neck. Arthur placed wet, open mouthed kisses on the spot he knows drives you crazy. Shivers roll down your spine as your walls start clenching around him. You let out an impassioned moan. This feeling so overpowering it throws you into your high. Your body shaking, back arching, moaning into his ear. You bucked your hips matching him with each thrust. He lets go of your neck as you snake your fingers into his hair pulling him into a deep kiss, both moaning into each other as you came undone beneath him. His thrusts became erratic and short. He pulled out, only to slowly press his head back into you, giving you small, short, repeated thrusts, the lip of his head teasing your princess parts. A new sensation fills your whole body, bringing you close to another orgasm. He unexpectedly fills you to his hilt, letting out an electric moan, shocking your whole body. His thrusts getting slower and more precise, sending waves of pleasure through both of your souls. He releases his warmth into you, causing your whole body to relax, bliss within. He places another soft kiss on your lips before pulling out and rolling off to lay next to you. 

Your body let out a deep sigh as a smile parked itself across your face, “Wow, that was..” you let your words trail off, trying to think of a word to describe the experience. 

Ketch turned his head to the side to look at you. He scooted closer to you in the bed and had somehow managed to let a small smile fall onto his face, “perfect.” he finished your statement, pulling you into a passionate kiss.


End file.
